


We'll Try

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Short, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul thinks he's pregnant.





	We'll Try

“Really?” Hugh swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

 

“I don’t know, I - I think so.” Paul said, he could feel his face heating up at the disbelieving look on his lover’s face.

 

“Pregnant?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Have you - have you gotten it checked?”

 

“No. That’s why I’m here, Dear Doctor.” Paul smiled taking Hugh’s hand.

 

“Okay. Just - just let me get my equipment.” 

 

They were in sickbay, Hugh walked over to the tricorder station and getting everything he needed. 

 

“Negative. It's negative.” Hugh squeezed Paul’s hand, “I'm sorry.”

 

“No. No. This is a time of war, definitely a… subideal time to have a child.”

 

“But you're disappointed.”

 

Paul smiled, “I am a bit disappointed.”

 

“When the war is over we can try. I mean really try.”

 

“For a baby?”

 

“For a baby.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hugh brushed his lips against Paul’s ignoring the grunt of the CMO behind him, “I have patients to attend to.”

 

Paul nodded, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

  
“I’ll see you.” Hugh kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I love Stamets and Culber!


End file.
